Spongebob and the pickles
by witchlightxo
Summary: So this story is about Spongebob as usual making his Krabby Patty but this guy called Bubble Baz came and did something which made Spongebob really shocked and forgot how to speak proper English and make Krabby Patty. Read more and know about it!


Spongebob Squarepants [ PICKLES ] :

Spongebob : "Lalalalala! I am a fryyyy cook !"

Mr. Krab : " Spongebob! Hurry up and quit singing or else those patties are going to burn! Time is money and money is money! So hurry up!"

Spongebob : "Yesssirrrr!" *Flipping those patties like an expert*

Mr. Krab : "Good Afternnon sir, what would you like today?"

Customer : "Ahhhh...Mmmm..." *drooling*

Mr. Krab : "Sir?"

Customer : "Ahhh...I..I think i will have a krabby patty with extra onions."

Mr. Krab : " Okay.." *Pissed Off* "Spongebob! One krabby patty with extra onions!"

Spongebob : "Yess Mr. Krab! Oneeeeee Krabbyyyy Patttyyy coming right up!"

Spongebob : *preparing* " First is bun, patty , vegetables, onions, pickles, tomatoes , cheese, ketchup!" "ALRIGHTTT, one krabbyyyy pattyyy coming right up!"

Mr. Krab : "Here you go sir!"

Mr. Krab : *looking at the money in cashier* saying "Good morning sir, what can i get for you? " *looks up* *SHOCKED*

Spongebob : "Lalalala! Mr. Krab !" *looking out of the kitchen window at Mr. Krab* *SHOCKED* " *stern look* " Bubble Baz!"

Bubble Baz : " Oh HEY spongebob! I wonder if you could make the correct krabby patty i want.." *evil smile*

Spongebob : *Holds the krabby patty* " Here you go! Your KRABBY PATTY."

Bubble Baz : *brings food to the table* *Tasting food* "Munching food, mmm.. Spongebob.."

Spongebob : "Yes?" *arrogant voice*

Bubble Baz : " YOU forgot the pickles! Hahahaha!"

Spongebob : *Shocked, frightened, stunned* " It cant be !"

Bubble Baz : " HAHAHAHA!" *walks to Mr. Krab* "Hey, refund me back my money yo sir."

Mr. Krab : *acting blur* " Sir we can discuss about the price haha... I can let you breathe limited amount of oxygen sir, or drink plenty of water! *dragging on Bubble Baz pants*

Bubble Baz : " Sorry sir.." *Took the money*

Mr. Krab : *eyes widened* "Cashieeeee.." *cries*

Spongebob : *guilty concious* "Mr. Krab..I am sorry..I think i shall go home and rest first.."

Mr. Krab : "Alright, but i will deduct the money from your pay."

Spongebob : "Okay..."

*A few days later* Krabsty Krab was closed due to no cheif.

*Mr. Krab was worried about the cash flow and decided to pay spongebob a visit*

*knock-knock*

Mr. Krab : "Spongebob?"

Spongebob : *opens door* " Oh hey Mr. Krab, how you are sir?"

Mr. Krab : *worried* " Oh spongebob you mean how are you sir?"

Spongebob : " Yes sir, I meant how you are sir."

*Both enters the pineapple house*

Spongebob : *sad* " Sir i think i would like to quit working at Krabsty Krab.."

Mr. Krab : *shocked* "Why!?"

Spongebob : " I can't remember how to make a krabby patty sir.."

Mr. Krab : " Oh cheer up Spongebob!" *Arranged all the buns aside, vegetables and patties.* "C'mon spongebob try making some krabby patty!"

Spongebob : *stares at the ingredients* " OH NO SIR I CANT DO THIS!"

Mr. Krab : *sigh* " Oh c'mon just try it!"

*3 Days Later..*

Spongebob: *thinking still* "hmm..mmm.. Mr. Krab I'VE GOT IT! The ingredients are suppose to be just like that!"

Mr. Krab : *pissed* "Spongebob.. It is not suppose to be like this! Try making a krabby patty!"

Spongebob: *frustrated* Making Krabby patty and saying " I CAN'T MAKE A KRABBY PATTY WITH BUN, VEGETABLES, CHEESE, PICKLES, TOMATOES, ONIONS AND PATTY!" *Krabby patty done*

Mr. Krab : *evil look* "hehehe, you just did..Alright come back for work!"

Spongebob : *filled with confidence* "Bubble Baz i am ready to challenge you again!"

Bubble Baz: "Oh really..Remember don't forget the PICKLES."

Spongebob : "oh no i wont this time! or not anymore!" *Made krabby patty* *passed to Bubble Baz*

Bubble Baz: *Took the Krabby patty and tasted it* "mmm...Spongebob, sadly you FOROT THE PICKLES" *giggles*

Spongebob : *stunned* "I've put the pickles..." *suspects* "hmmm..*shocked!* AHA! *pulls Bubble baz tongue and pull it upwards* THE PICKLES ARE ALL ALONG UNDER HIS TONGUE!"

Crowd : *Shocked!*

Mr. Krab : *angry* " RETURN ME MY MONEY!"

So Bubble Baz returned Mr. Krab the money and left Krabsty Krab. Everyone was happy for Spongebob! :D


End file.
